


Alive

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [7]
Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Serenity jerked awake at a shriek, scrambling to grab her axe and stand at the same time. As she blinked away the sleep from her eyes she noticed something. Joey was crouched over some poor soul that had wondered into their camp, chewing on a bloody mess of flesh and muscle. Bear took cautious steps towards her. He didn't seem to believe that she was real and breathing. Couldn't comprehend that she was looking at him now.  
"Joey?" Serenity's axe dropped to the ground, making a soft thud when it hit. She stumbled forward as realization slammed into her. Joey was very much alive. Not alive but still alive. Scar grabbed her arm, tugging her back into the others chest.  
"No..." a hitched breath. God it was odd to hear them talk. The male in front of her grunted softly. Joey made a sound in return and pushed off the wolf pelt. It seemed like she was making sure he knew it was her. Bear paused before launching himself towards her. The female let out a startled scream as her partner collided into her and wrapped around her, nose pressing into her neck and saying her name like a prayer. Serenity still couldn't believe it. Joey was alive and. And here. Here and... she couldn't help but laugh as they rolled around on the forest floor before settling into a heavily shaded area.  
"I would tell them not to have sex but he doesn't have his junk." Scar hummed and placed more weight on to her back. "Ah jeez. Don't be lazy. Stand on your own."  
"Mmmmmmmm....no."  
"God. You're way too much effort."


End file.
